comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PhotonCommander10/Earth-4816?
I was thinking about comic books, and all the series that are running with different creative teams. That reminded me of how the original idea behind this wiki was to create a single universe together. So that got me thinking, why can't we? Earth-4816 (Open to other designation suggestions) would allow users to pick a hero (or heroes), team (and even make their own) and write those characters, with whatever origins they want. Basically, if you want in you pic a hero that hasn't been taken by someone else already and get to do whatever you want with them (Well, within reason. It can't contradict what others come up with). If you want, you can take a team, (if someone gets the Avengers before you and you want that team, just stick something infront of it such as Secret, Might, Dark, etc. and the same with X-Men). Picking a hero also gives you their villains, so picking Spider-Man would give you Doc Ock, Green Goblin, etc. Picking the Avengers would give you Ultron, Kang, etc. Loki would be 'packaged' with Thor though. If you ever get to a point where you don't want to write for a character anymore, you can feel either stop, or hand it over to someone else who wants to do it, and they can continue on. It'd be like a comic series handing over to a new creative team. If two or more users agree, they could also work together on a character/team. So what are your thoughts? If you want in just comment with what heroes you would like. Rules *Five established hero 'Licenses' per person, and two established team License. Variations in name count as different licences (Such as Avengers, Secret Avengers, New Avengers, etc. count as seperate Licenses). **Team Licenses involve only the name, rosters are completely up to the person who takes it. They can use any character whose license isn't taken yet, and if agreed upon a character whose License is taken already can be used. **Original Characters and Original Teams are infinite. An 'Original Team' is classified as a team with a name previously unused, and may be connected to established teams, with just variations in name. *No editing Licenses that have already been taken (ANY of the characters). *Licenses include the titular hero, and all characters who appeared in a story primarily featuring that hero. *Multiple users can own a License if agreed by those users. *A License can be handed to another user who wants it if the owner doesn't wish to continue with it. They reserve the right to take back ownership afterwards, but any additions to that character made during the hand-over must be kept. *Species don't come under any license. For example, despite first appearing in Fantastic Four, Skrulls can be used by anyone. Licenses Taken PhotonCommander10 Individuals *Hulk *Captain Britain *Nick Fury the Next X-Man Individuals * Teams *Fantastic Four *Secret Avengers Artemis Thorson Individuals *Spider-Man *Deadpool *Phil Coulson Teams *Sinister Six *Spider-Man Family Category:Blog posts